


Dominique's Sort

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey, Gen, Rebel Dominique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Dominique's friends aren't the best type of people to be around, but she didn't care she liked what they gave her.





	Dominique's Sort

The firewhiskey burned her throat as she mindlessly danced around the club. She wasn't supposed to be there, she was underage, merely 14. She didn't care one bit. For when the music started and the alcohol burned down her throat, she felt like her own person. Not Victoire's little sister, not Fleur's other daughter. She felt like Dominique. When she was with her friends, she was happiest, even if she wasn't supposed to have any alcohol down her throats or a muggle cigarette by her lips. 'She is only 14' her mother would say if she knew 'She should not be doing such things'. She could hear her mother's voice saying those words. She laughed spitefully. But it was in the early morning, when she would have to sneak in on those nights where she wasn't 'having a sleepover', when she only truly regretted it. She could picture the disappointment on her families' faces for when they found out. But it was a secret only Dominique's sort knew. She hated how every morning she was hungover, her older sister would force feed her potions and watch her like a hawk. She didn't know the problem.

Dominique loved the feel of firewhiskey burning down her throat. She couldn't wait to see her friends for their 'sleepover'.

"Dom, your friends are here to pick you up!" Her dad shouted one evening.

Dominique smiled. "I'll be down in a minute!"


End file.
